1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system including a radio remote controller, a relay, and a lighting device, and a method of communication in the lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-85168 discloses a configuration that a wireless switch transmits a wireless signal through the medium of a light beam, a relay receives the wireless signal transmitted and transmits the wireless signal to a wireless lighting receiver. According to this configuration, it is possible to cause a signal transmitted from the wireless switch to reach the wireless lighting receiver even when the wireless lighting receiver is disposed at a position distant from or invisible from the wireless switch.